Snowboarding is a rather new sport that began in the United States in the 1960s. Back then a short-thin board with a rope attached at the nose, called the “Snurfer”, was ridden without bindings. In the 1970s the current snowboard shape began to evolve, but it wasn't until the early 1980's that steel edges and P-tex bases popular with skis were introduced into snowboard technology.
This steel edge technology gave the control necessary in all snow conditions and the growth of the sport has mushroomed ever since. As is generally understood snowboarding is one of the rapidly growing sports today, with its enjoyment currently in excess of skiers for young people entering winter sports. In the early days of snowboarding many ski areas did not permit snowboarding on their slopes. Today, due in part to the improved image of snowboarding brought about by organized competition and the growing popularity of the sport itself only a few areas discriminate against snowboarders. The popularity and acceptance of snowboarding has spread worldwide. Snowboarding was recently recognized by the International Olympic Committee as a full medal sport for the 1998 Olympic Games in Japan.
While the popularity of snowboarding has seen explosive growth among young people its popularity has also been embraced by older people as an alternative to skiing. As the sport has evolved a series of improvements in equipment has occurred. It has been found desirable to fasten the snowboarder rider into place with a variety of specialized bindings. These bindings have taken the shape of several forms, however, common among all is the need to have the forward foot of a rider secured at all times.
Snowboard riders traditionally remove one of their boots from its binding for the ride up the chairlift. The free boot allows the rider to maneuver through the chairlift lines and onto the chairlift itself. The snowboard rider can either support the snowboard with the free foot or just let the snowboard hang by the foot secured in the front mounting. In the case where the snowboard is supported by the free foot this method of support often results in stress fatigue and discomfort to the leg supporting the board. In the case where the snowboard is hanging freely, the weight of the board has the tendency to cause injury to the ligaments, tendons and muscles of the foot bound in the binding. The weight of the snowboard itself has a tendency to pull on the ligaments, tendons, muscles, etc., causing damage over time that is exacerbated with the natural fatigue to the rider's leg that has tired through hours of activity.
Even with newer snowboards that have taken advantage of progress in material science to produce lighter weight snowboards made of fiberglass or similar resins, this undesirable stress upon the fixed foot's tendons, ligaments and muscles has not been alleviated. Unfortunately, during the course of a day, this stress, fatigue and discomfort reduces enjoyment of the sport and most importantly increases the chance of serious injury to the snowboard rider.
Prior solutions have produced a variety of leashing and strapping arrangements that consist of various methods to alleviate this fatigue to the snowboarder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,968 to Crego et al. (“Crego”) is a temporary hold-up device for a snowboard support. Crego discloses a temporary hold-up device for snowboard support that uses a substantially stiff cord to temporary support the board during the chairlift ride. The rider engages the unfastened binding mechanism with this substantially stiff cord to help support the weight of the snowboard during the chairlift ride. Unfortunately, this device is cumbersome and storage of the device between its use is problematic.
Another attempt to solve the problem of leg strain due to unsupported snowboard weight can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,260 to Brill (“Brill”). Brill provides a detachable loop strap which encircles a portion of the snowboard and goes over the rider's knee. The detachable loop of Brill appears to be a cumbersome and difficult device to use. Unfortunately, Brill much like Crego suffers from difficulty in use and storage of the device between use.
Accordingly, there is need for a device that will serve to support the snowboard in a way to prevent fatigue when the snowboarder is riding a chair lift or the like. There is further need for a support device that is compact and contains a convenient method for storage between its use.